Trax the unofficial
by foxiso
Summary: meet Trax a human grey skinned with some fox features unofficial character from Turbotime it's a story that I was sorry to delete but there it is again
1. Chapter 1

« no NOT AGAIN » yelled Gene as he was checking at the pond where the ducks had homes

everybody from Felix Fix Jr's game rushed to the pond, and what things did wait them a scene of crime six ducks dead

"argh it's been 20 years that someone kills those poor guys without passing in front of our eyes" added Ralph

" and every nights it still taking one of them away by the time we will end up to not have ducks at all" said Felix as the six duck corpses regenerated since they were in their game but they were still quacking of fear before returning to the pond

" we must do something like somebody has to control the pond every nights" said Gene

" but as I noticed I saw that those ducks had teeth and fangs marks on their necks like that thing did kill them by strangling them with its teeth just like a dog, or a wolf or a coyote would do" remarqued Diana

" ah yeah then what are those? " added Gene showing prints

Felix kneeled down to them and examined them " it's hands and feet prints like it was a humanoid walking on all fours" he added

" well hybrid or not this is getting over way too far and we gotta stop that " said Ralph

Then something moved inside of the bush near them they all gasped in fear but it showed up and it was their friend Q*Bert who was hide behind bushes came over

"%*µ^£:!?" said Q*Bert terrified ( "is he gone yet?")

" what did he said ?" asked Gene

"%µ?§§/+*+=?" asked Felix ( "who is gone ? what do you mean?")

"*bomb symbol* *skull symbol* *crossed bones symbol* *thunder symbol* =# !§§:/**££$$¤$§§§!" (" Turbo I saw him I heard the commotion down there and I saw him") answered Q*Bert

" ?¨^££$$$$%#?" ( "are you sure?") asked Felix

" §# ££$$$**%%¨¨¨¨^§§§!" ( "yes he even had a fox like form")

" Turbo in fox form ?" asked felix at himself

Everyone gasped

" wait a minute ,wait a minute Turbo ? are you kidding ? he died in cybrid form how come he can possibly regenerate ? there's no way at all" said Ralph

" yeah but we thaught that too when he gone crazy and unplugged the Road Blaster and his own game remember? And all this time he was hiding as King Candy" answered Felix

" yeah ok got the point there, but as for the fox form ? how could we possibly recognize someone in fox form?" asked Ralph

" ^£¤$#/!µ*!=%?§!¨µ*£¤" ( "well not really in fox form his body looked humanoid but he had a fox tail and ears") answered Q*Bert

" he said that his body was humanoid but he got a fox tail and ears" translated Felix

" $%*/§!" ( " and red hair")

" and red hair,….wait and red hair? But Turbo's hair were black" said Felix

"or maybe it's a cheat code character from Turbo Time" said Ralph

" but cheat codes are glitches Ralph he would have died with the game" said Felix

" or maybe ….." said Ralph looking into Felix's eyes

" the unofficial , no way Ralph Turbo said he died when he was born" added Felix

" but what if Turbo had lied ? remember the King Candy one ?"said Ralph

" got a point there" added Felix

" well Turbo Time or not I don't care but you two if you think to do something then act fast first it took away the ducks and maybe it will be our games or maybe the all arcade for code's sake" replied Gene

" don't worry Gene we Ralph and I are going to find out what's going on " said Felix

Our friends were out of their game going toward the game central station

"it's like finding a seamstress' needle in a candy corn maze" said Ralph

" you stole that line from Vanellope haven't you?" asked Felix grinning to the wrecker guy

"well for what we got ourselves into it's the case to say it so" answered Ralph

As they walked out of their game plug and walked in the central station

"Ralph,Ralph" yelled a joyful and juvenile voice it was Vanellope the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush

Followed by Felix warrior wife Sergent Calhoun

" darling dear " exclaimed Felix going to his wife who kneeling down to his side and kissing him

While Vanellope jumped into Ralph's arms and hugged him while Ralph hugged her back it was common to them to greet that way everytime they see each other each time the arcade's closed

"so civilians how was your day something 's getting out of the common routine?" asked Calhoun broking the kiss and finally up

" we finally decided to know who is the duck thief " answered Ralph as he put down Vanellope on her feet

" you have a thief ?" asked Vanellope

" well yes everynight it kills our ducks and takes one out of the game"answered Felix

" and do you have a clue of who or what it might be?" asked Calhoun

" well we have something we think it's an hybrid between a human and a fox and….. with Turbo's face" answered Ralph

" Turbo?! so he really have regenerated that must explain the clue he left in Sugar Rush but I still don't understand the fox thing or maybe his code finally reveals his sly personality" added Vanellope

" wait a minute what are you talking about Vanellope?" asked Ralph

" Vanellope and her racer friends discovered cybrid bites all over their places so when she saw me she asked me over to examine the clues so we conclude that Turbo must have regenerate but the clues are still little and no living sign of Turbo" added Calhoun

" so you can possibly mean if Turbo is a menace still?" asked Felix

" no but we still looking me and Kohut for some living clue of his presence in Sugar Rush" answered Calhoun as they all walked to Tappers but then Vanellope grabbed Ralph by the hand and asked him to follow her to a sit where they sat and finally Vanellope spoke up

" well there's that and Ralph…I'm ….I'm hunted by a dream I had those later days and ….it's about King Candy" said Vanellope

" you mean Turbo don't worry I'll…." Said Ralph as he was cut off by Vanellope

" no no no King Candy he's there and I'm here well ok I mean I 'm alone in the dark and there's a voice trying to ressure me and stroking my hair I recognized that voice it was him but it wasn't him at the same time he was gentle with me and all and…..it's like King Candy was there before Turbo came and I can't remember anything from before Turbo" said Vanellope

"hey kid give it a time will ya? It's been years that your memory was locked up so wait a little more maybe you'll remember something" said Ralph patting gently Vanellope's back

" I hope you're right" said Vanellope as she looked down and noticed something on the ground so she got off of the sit and caught it, it was a feather " Ralph" she called as she showed the feather in front of his face the wrecker guy finally recognized the green blue lighted feather

"it's a feather from one of the ducks" added Ralph as he took the feather looking around for some more clues and even to the thief itself if there was the chance

" eww that's the most grossgusting thing I ever saw " shouted Vanellope as she looked down under the sit her phrase caught Ralph's attention as he himself looked under the sit there was a half eaten dead duck under the sit like someone or something ate it hidden before returning to his game the corpse didn't seem to last from the last days but from the last hours or so, so Ralph decided to pick the dead duck up " eww Ralph you're gross don't approach me with that thing in your hands" yelled Vanellope as she walked away a bit from Ralph and the dead duck he was holding

" Vanellope follow me " added Ralph as he and his friend went to Tapper to join back Felix and Calhoun

As they arrived to Tapper's they saw that the couple waited for them so they joined them at the counter

"say Calhoun what kind of animal do you think can do that?" said Ralph as he put the dead Duck on the counter in front of Calhoun's eyes ,Felix was disgusted as same as Vanellope but the warrior lady didn't seem disgusted at all and examined the duck's corpse

" it's not cybrid fangs marks I can assure you but those are canine fangs mixed with human teeth marks" conclude Calhoun

" it's the unofficial then I was sure of it" said Ralph

" the unofficial?" said Calhoun and Vanellope in unison

"ah I forgot you're still recent games " added Ralph

" what's an unofficial?" asked Vanellope

" well it's like a video game character without being one , it doesn't have games well yes and no they have games but that depends on their codes and…." Explained Felix but the way he did Vanellope and Calhoun seemed being lost in his explanation so Ralph cut him off

" no no no Felix you're complicating things you just let me do on this one, so Vanellope imagine that Calhoun and Felix have a kid" said Ralph as he pointed to Calhoun and Felix who blushed a little

" so that's an unofficial" conclude Ralph

" oh I got it now " said Vanellope

" but they're not allowed to play in video games cause they don't have been officialized by the programmers so that's why we call them unofficials" said Felix still embarrassed

" and who is that unofficial?" asked Calhoun

" well the point is me and Ralph don't know very much about him " added Felix

"but what do you know about then ?" asked Calhoun

" well all we know is that the parents were two different video games characters the mother was a fox elf named Zippora who was from the " Times of the Legends" video game" said Felix

"oh and who was he father ? " asked Vanellope

"the father was Flash a npc racer from "Turbo Time" they really fall in love for each other that they had a child but then Turbo told us that Zippora and the child died during the childbirth in the Turbo Time's garage we should have expected that because first of all it was a question of mixed code so it was also the first unofficial of the arcade's history so we didn't know if the child would have been a glitch or in good health or dead" said Felix finally

" and you believed the lie that Turbo old ya?" added Vanellope

" yes we did kiddo" said Ralph

" and do you think he is still alive?" added Calhoun

" we don't know we haven't heard about him during 30 years" answered Ralph

Finally Tapper came and took their order

" so 3 root beers and soda as always…..hhmm Ralph get this thing off of the counter will ya ?"said Tapper as he pointed to the dead duck that Ralph picked up quickly and droped it on the ground

" so what's new?" asked Tapper

" we had a thief in Felix Fix Jr and it always takes our ducks" added Ralph who seems borred to repeat the story all over again

" oh and an idea of who it might be ?" asked Tapper

" the unofficial" added Ralph as he saw that Tapper froze just by earring it " you know something don't you?" asked Ralph to Tapper

" listen don't do him any harm he only wanted to eat you know, I know him since he was little, Flash was scared when Turbo declared to take over the Road Blaster so he hidden his son here and since he never came back I took care of him until he was enough old to take care of himself, but I admit it that he deserve a lesson I haven't taught him to steal I don't like that and you know it" added Tapper as he gave their drinks

" where can we find him?" asked Ralph

" in the "Speed Tracks" game he works there as a a mechanic he repairs the cars" answered Tapper

As they finished their drinks they were off to the Speed Tracks plug

Ralph noticed some ducks feathers at the entrance

"so he really is in here" added Ralph as he was followed by Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope

So they took the train and went inside of the game and they looked around at what it seems to be like on the Sugar Rush race track but it was not made of sweets but of real asphalt

" so now we have to find where is he…" said Felix

" and to give him a lesson that he'll remember for life" added Ralph preparing his punches

Then they saw some pilots and racers from the stands talking to each other enjoying their free times

The gang walked to them as they saw them coming

" hello may we help you ?" asked one of the racers

" yeah…hmm how do I put this hhmm do you have a character that isn't from here and works for you?" asked Ralph

" our mechanic oh he is in the garage on the left there he's always there he doesn't get out often just from time to time" said a female racer pointing at the garage

" thanks a lot " answered Ralph

" no problem" they said in unison

So he gang walked to the garage and as they were in front of the entrance it was closed until Ralph opened it and what they saw was simple but most oddly it was silent it was dark only the light of day luminated the place, the chains were jingling above them attach to the ceiling

" only miss some blood and corpses then it will make a perfect scene for an horror movie" said Vanellope as she walked in with Calhoun and Felix following her

" what isn't normal is that it's too much quiet " added Felix

Until THUMB something made fall the furnitures on the table in the backview

But the gang didn't see anything

So Ralph approached the place step by step closely until a red lightning jumped in front of him and landed behind him before running away out of the garage

" Ralph it's getting away " said Felix as he ran to chase the red lightning followed by Calhoun

Vanellope just walked out of the garage

" I'll try to get him" said Calhoun as she ran faster than Felix but Ralph Rushed after her and even

exceeds her and as he thought he was enough closer he jumped on it and the two came down with a

loud THUMB at last he got him but the suspicious thief was struggling to free himself from the heavy

flesh squashing him but Ralph didn't let him he caught his head and held it to the ground

" let me go you worthless rhino let me go "said the voice on the ground

Then the racers and pilot who were in the stands rushed to the scene, Vanellope rushed to the gang

" what's happening here?" said a pilot

" well you're mechanic of yours went to our game and stole one of our ducks and now we reclame justice " said Ralph still holding the humanoid fox figure to the ground

" oh no what did you do again ?" asked the female racer to the mechanic

" I didn't do anything wrong I just had lunch time that's all" said the mechanic who was still struggling

" we told you to stop doing that after all you got a job you don't leave in misery "added another racer

" I can't hold myself it's my instincts" added the mechanic

" well now you got to repay them" added another

"first of all let me get up" added the mechanic

Finally Ralph got off of the mechanic's body who got up on his feet

He was thin but strong he had only a orange racer uniform's trouser

And a sleeveless white shirt a little too large for him

His skin was light and pale grey giving him a ghost looking like

He had red hair on the sides of his head and a orange hair stripe in the middle

His face was describing him as young as around the age of 21 years old

And his eyes were yellow insisting on his animal side well that's the effects that his eyes gave you

And of course his fox nature betrayal by his fox ears and tail To Ralph and Felix he reminded them a

Turbo Time racer but not Turbo most the Turbo twins or Flash yeah that's it he reminded them Flash

the father of the unofficial, yes it was true

One of the last survivors of Turbo Time but also the only unofficial of the arcade's history

Standing right I front of them

Calhoun and Vanellope watched him with curiosity

" yeah it's me who stole the ducks from your game since those last 20 years "the unofficial added

" and he 'll do anything to repay you isn't that true?" added a racer

" what ?but with what? Monkey money perhaps?" added the unofficial

" you gonna repay them or else you don't have sanctuary here anymore" said the woman racer

" WHAT ? but…." Said the mechanic thief

" no buts you're doing it" added the woman

" argh fine" complained the unofficial

" then he is all yours till then " said another pilot

" well what can he possibly do for repay us hhmm?" asked Ralph thinking as he saw Felix thinking too

and they both grinned at each other

" well I'll take him to Sugar Rush and he'll work there as our mechanic" added Vanellope

" WHAT ?" yelled the mechanic

"Well that's a good idea " added the woman racer

" but I'm not going to that sugary go kart kiddy ride full of dirts" yelled the mechanic

" you will have to" ordered the woman racer

" I'm not going final dot" complained the unofficial

" or you're working for Vanellope here or else you'll be used as Ralph punching ball in Felix Fix Jr game" said Felix

as Ralph punched in his left hand's palm to scare the unofficial and he did it

" argh all right I'll do this" groaned the mechanic

" good so it's settle then prepare what you got you're living to a new game until you repaid them" added the racer

" it's seems that we're back on our own now" added another one

As the group of racers left

" I came with nothing " said the unofficial as he looked at his colleagues leaving then turned back to the gang

" well first let's introduce ourselves hi my name is Felix Fix Jr, my pal other there is Wreck-It-Ralph,

And we're both in the Felix Fix Jr game, the lady other here is my wife is Sergent Tamora Calhoun she's from Hero's Duty…." Added Felix

as the unofficial looked at both of them thinking 'but how the hell did he got a hot gun wife like that'

" and these little sweet heart other here is Vanellope Von Shweetz princess of the Sugar Rush Game" finished Felix

" president " corrected Vanellope

" and you…" asked Felix but was already cut off

" well you all know about me I'm the only unofficial character of the arcade " added the mechanic

" ok then so let's move on"said Felix as they moved out of "Speed Tracks" video game and arrived to

the central station going into Sugar Rush and during the way Vanellope watched the unofficial who

was walking on all fours like a wild animal well most likely a fox since he curled his back a litle

the mechanic spotted her " what?" he yelled

" nothing I'm just imagine me holding you walking like that with a leash" she answered giggling right after Vanellope loved teasing new meetings she made

However the unofficial just rolled his eyes in annoyment

Then as they arrived in Sugar Rush the unofficial sniffed the air around all he could smell was sweets and sugar his fox ears were going back and forth earring everything around to simple licorice ants march to the Sugar Rush theme song

S-U-G-A-R jump into your racing kart and say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush YAY

Already he hissed disgusted by the "fluffy land of goodies" that the atmosphere gave him he would like to leave at this very instant and not being brain washed like that it was torture

'how could programmers think of making such games' he thought

" so unofficial this is the land of Sugar Rush it's your new sanctuary from now on" added Vanellope

" I understood that long time ago" answered the unofficial

" you'll Beard Papa's apprentice and right hand during that time in the kart bakery unofficial" added Vanellope

" I know how to fix karts I don't need lessons" added the unofficial

" and you can eat whatever sugaries you want unofficial" conclude Vanellope

" stop calling me "unofficial " I've got a name " yelled the mechanic

" and what that might be ?" asked Ralph behind them

" it's….Trax" whispered the mechanic

" what ?" said the gang in unison

" can you repeat please we didn't hear it" added Felix

"Trax" he whispered again a little louder

" you know I thought you were a tough wild animal but you just turned up to be just a yelping puppy unofficial" teased Vanellope

" IT'S TRAX OK" he yelled then

The gang stood silent until Vanellope busted out of laughter

" oh my gosh ppfft what his that name oh your parents clearly couldn't tell you apart from a puppy when you were born they just called you "Tracks"" said Vanellope while laughing

Trax growled " that's it I'm leaving" he added as he did so but Ralph stopped him by holding him off the ground by the tail

" it's that or you becoming my punching ball" he added

Trax surely doesn't wanted to become the sport tool of this atrocious mountain of flesh so he groaned as he was droped to the ground on the head " ouch that hurt" he let out


	2. Chapter 2

So the gang walked down to the castle until they heard

"attention the arcade is about to open everyone must return to their proper games" added the voice from the central station

" well now we have to go back to work, you're coming Ralph?" said Felix as he jumped on Calhoun's surf with her on the lead

" well see you soon civilians" said Cahloun as they left

" alright alright I'm coming" added Ralph as he was about to leave

" ah finally I'll have some rest well see ya later dorks" said trax as he walked off but he felt His tail being pulled " my tail isn't a string " he said as he turned back to see it was Vanellope who pulled it

" say "Tracks" why don't you sleep in the castle? I'll ask Sour Bill to prepare a room for you and…argh Ralph quit it " said Vanellope as she let go of Trax's tail and being carried by Ralph

" mind us for a second?" asked Ralph to Trax before leaving a few steps away from him with Vanellope in his arms but he lets her out in front of him " are you nuts kid he's a stranger you don't even know him and you already invits him to sleep at the castle?"

" Ralph you too you were a stranger before I met you and we became friends and I even invited you to stay at the castle so what's the big deal?" asked Vanellope

" the thing is that he is Turbo's nephew Vanellope" answered Ralph

" and so ?" added Vanellope

"and so you don't know what his attentions are I mean maybe he will do just like Turbo he will take over your game and if you invite into your castle then you opening up an opportunity to find the code chamber " added Ralph as he turn back to see Trax " and his fox nature not helping neither to have a good thought of him "

" you're taking him too much for Turbo Ralph ok he comes from the same game ok maybe he got some Turbo's code in his ok he is his nephew but that doesn't necessary means that he'll follow the same path" answered Vanellope

" and you're not different from him I mean look everyone do like you they think he's Turbo just by knowing his origins but they don't know his real personality weren't you the same?" added Vanellope

Ralph admitted that she got a point there we can't jude Trax by his looks or what he is or his origins

" ok but please not the first nights in ok please " asked Ralph

" ok I guess you're a little right I jumped to conclusion but still I want to offer him a nice place to sleep" added Vanellope

"send him sleep in the garage with a guard at the door " added Ralph

" this is a little rude " said Vanellope

" oh come on he can sleep into Turbo Candy's kart he won't kill him" added Ralph

" woah woah woah don't worry that I heard you two don't wanting me around the castle I understood it so yeah give up munchkin I don't want your quoter to quote " hostility" I'm gonna sleep somewhere else around here " he said as he left them going toward the candycane trees

Vanellope stood there frowing while watching Trax " well I at least I tried to be nice with ya puppy" she yelled at him

" oh let him be Vanellope" said Ralph as he left

" well thanks to you he got me in his bad side" said Vanellope

Meanwhile Trax dug himself a little den under a gumdrop rock in the candy candy cane tree forest but then something caught his attention he smells a peculiar sent it was familiar but yet unknown something humanoid mixed with a four legged beast mixed with machinery and sugar (well mostly sugar since this world was made from it) he growled as he looked around but he didn't see anything exhaustion got the best of him and the smell was yet to light to lead him to the beast so he hide into his den still growling in his way in the den he didn't smell it anymore probably the beast heard his growling and understood that he was in a predator territory well since he didn't smell it anymore he laid down and closed his eyes ready to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

" All clear , The Arcade is closed" he heard the voice off speaking through the entire game poor Trax he thaught that his gumdrop den would be soundproof enough to let him sleep more than he usually does so he wakes up trying to remember of what happened before that " ah yeah that's it I'm still in that nightmarish go kart candy game " he mumbbled to himself and yawned the crawled out of his den and faced the light of day , his eyes was trying to adjust themselves to the bright he streched his limbs and after a while he decided to walk to the castle on his two legscause really he didn't feel to be in "animal mode" right now, and besides he didn't wanted anyone to mock him in early "awaking times" so he travelled through the candy cane forest until the smell of the day before catches up to his nose ' that weird smell again' he thought he was wondering what kingd of animal could smell like that until CRACK the noise of a candy cane tree's branch cracking caught his attention his fox's ears moving in all direction began to wake his animal instinct through he still stood up on his two legs he curled up his back a little and the hairs on his fox tail stood up and he growled moving and spinning around to face what was about to jump on him until he was pushed on the ground by something heavy " ouch ! hey!" he yelled as he try to get up but he faced a sciencefictional gun so he layed there scared that the engine would kill him any instant and he looked up to who the gun belonged and he was face to face with an hero's duty soldier " so runt , you've return to take over the game huh?" said the soldier then Trax moved his hand like he was manipulating something invisible or from a distance " I don't know what you mean by that , I just got in this game to repay another one that's all" answered Trax the soldier notices the moving hand but he wasn't alarmed about it first " do you think I'm buying this? Iknow who you were and I'm not gonna let something like you to exist any longer" answered the soldier as his finders were pulling the gun's switch slowly untiil the soldier felt like the switch blocked bt how he tried to pull it harder but couldn't shoot that's where he remembered his target's hand that's it he put a spell on the gun so the soldier put thegun away from Trax but still holded him by placing his foot on the unofficial's stomach and he tried to shoot with the gun but still the gun wouldn't shout Trax sighed 'ouf I was affraid thatmy powers wouldn't work on other things than cars' he thought gladly " what's the commotion over here Marcoski?"said a female voice that Trax reconized 'oh it's that soldier woman married to that goofy 8-bit well she came on time' he thought Calhoun joined Marcoski's side " I caught our ennemy sergent but then he got a virus on my gun and I can't use it" answered Marcoski that cause something to tilt in Calhoun's mind that she immediately looked at Trax with a questionning look " sinse my mother was a fox elf she had powers and I inherited it from hers I only stop this crazy guy to shoot me " answered Trax, Calhoun understood " Marcoski release him he is not the one we're looking for just a...sibling from the same game " ordered the sergent the soldier reluctantly obeyed since his captive was from the same game it gave him one more reason to shoot at him Trax got up back on his two feet " thanks" he said as he gleaned the sugary dust of off him " don't mention it sivilian , so what are you doing here? aren't you suposed to be working now?" asked Calhoun " huh I just got up ok, and you I know it's free time but what are you doing here?"asked Trax Calhoun just waited a little until " Marcoski go patroling on the other side I will join you there later" she ordered her soldier " yes madam" the soldier answered as he left them " don't worry the spell is off" shouted Trax to the soldier far in the distance now so Calhoun took a deep breath " look I don't know if you've heard about your uncle's reputation" said finally Calhoun " who doesn't" he answered her she looked at him and saw that his hands were trembling of anger 'maybe he hates the fact that he is bonded to this crazy guy' she thought " then you've also heard of the commotion he has been causing around here" she continued " it has been on everyone's lips in tha Arcade's Central Station who could have miss it " answered Trax " but do you know about cy-bugs ?"asked Calhoun " no not a clue?" admitted Trax " they' re viruses from my game and your uncle as been eaten by one and since those cy-bugs become what they eat your uncle turned into a cybrid virus and Vanellope and a racer friends said that they got clues of his regeneration" explained Calhoun that cause something to tilt in Trax's brain ' maybe it's...' " say , don't cybug smell like machnery animals perhaps ?" asked Trax " they are machinery beasts so yeah" answered Calhoun " before going to sleep I smelled something weird like this I growled and then it left" explained the unofficial that information made Calhoun thinking for awhile "hhmm maybe I can borrow you for time to time to hunt down clues, your abilities can be of great use to maintain oreder in the arcade , I'm going to think about that" she said as Trax rolled his eyes " yeah sure whatever well see ya" he said as he left her and continued his way to the casttle and as he arrived in front of the doors he knocked them and he heard through them little clicking steps coming towards him then the door opened revealing a green mortified green bill he llooked at Trax like he has just seen his worst nightmare coming into reality " so ...gummy ball tell your munchkin mayor that I'm waiting for her to get me on work "said Trax " i...it's you again!" the green bill managed to say Trax began go get tired that everyonetook him for Turbo " huh wake up you sleepy head , dindg dong the wicked virus is dead " said Trax in a mock tone " but I won't let you get away with this " answered the green bill as he frowns to Trax and pushed a button behind thee door Trax looked at him angrily until he felt the ground opening under his feet and he droped down as soon as the trap door closed behind the falling Trax the green bill ran paniced to the throne room where Vanellope was as he arrived he tried to catch his breath back to normal " ah hi Sour Bill , geez you look all shocked up it's like you've seen a ghost " said Vanellope " indeed I have, your precidency it's Turbo he has returned with a new appearence a young grey skinned guy with some fox features I caught him into the fungeon as soon as I could " answered Sour Bill then Vanellope realized of who he was talking about " Tracks , he must have come here to ask me what to do " she said to herself " what ?" asked Sour Bill " don't worry about him , he isnt Turbo he is his unofficial nephew" answered Vanellope " unofficial nephew?" asked Sour Bill again " yeah well...I'll explain to you later but for now don't you worry and get him to me " ordered Vanellope


End file.
